


People Heal

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Natasha and Wanda are kinda Peter's aunts, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, But is in a hospital and severely burned, Friendship, Gen, May be ooc because first time writing Marvel, Minor Irondad, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, POV Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Lives, Wanda Maximoff Angst, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Maximoff showed up suddenly. Bucky was too absorbed in his own thoughts to hear the click of her boots against the tile or the chime of the elevator as she was authorized as a friend of Tony's and allowed to step foot on the floor. To avoid the press, authorization cards had been issued to all of those Tony had specially said were welcome to see him, once the doctor cleared him for visitors.Bucky's own was definitely added by Steve.There's no way Tony would actually want him there- hence why he was waiting outside. Sam was his ride home, after all. He still didn't trust himself with his metal hand on a steering wheel.Or, Bucky doesn't feel like he deserves to see Tony in the hospital, Wanda gives a speech, and Tony forgives.





	People Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please excuse the slight ooc of this and the few canon tweeks I made. It was 3am when I wrote this so I applaud you wanting to read my ramblings of the Tony and Bucky friendship I wished we got and the Bucky and Wanda friendship I hope we get. 
> 
> Also Tony survived Endgame! Because I can write what I want.

Room 708. 

The only room being used by a patient on the floor. Nurses and doctors milled about, paying no attention to the man sitting just outside Mr. Stark's hospital room. 

Sam was with him. So was Steve. Bruce had come, Natasha hadn't left his side just to keep an eye on Peter. Since Tony came out of the coma, Peter had been extremely vocal about being with him all the time. The kid was headstrong, in a way that reminded Bucky of himself way back when. Before the war, before the serum. 

Morgan had left with Pepper earlier in the day. The kid had spent all night with Tony, and she had skipped school just to be able to sleep the day away. 

Maximoff showed up suddenly. Bucky was too absorbed in his own thoughts to hear the click of her boots against the tile or the chime of the elevator as she was authorized as a friend of Tony's and allowed to step foot on the floor. To avoid the press, authorization cards had been issued to all of those Tony had specially said were welcome to see him, once the doctor cleared him for visitors. 

Bucky's own was definitely added by Steve. 

There's no way Tony would actually want him there- hence why he was waiting outside. Sam was his ride home, after all. He still didn't trust himself with his metal hand on a steering wheel. 

"You waiting for somebody?" Wanda asked casually. She had been informed about everything that had occurred during the time Bucky was brainwashed.  
"Sam has to take me home." He clarified, not bothering to look up and face her. She was powerful, he knew so. Steve had often said she could become stronger than anybody, if she could better control her powers. She was still only a kid in Bucky's eyes, still learning about what she was capable of.  
The very power that caused such a tyrant villain to coward in fear seemed to exist even in casual conversation with her. She could go far, and Tony must have known that when he offered her a spot as an Avenger. Hell, Tony might know everything at this point. Bucky was fearful to talk to him about anything but battle plans. What he did wasn't his fault, he has been told that a million times before, and yet he still was the same guy who had done such a foul thing and caused so much pain for Tony. 

Wanda tilted her head towards the door. "Come with me." She stated, like she hadn't known what had occurred so many years ago.  
Which, she definitely did.  
He must have started to smirk. "He hates my guts. I'm the last person he wants to see." He spoke without his voice wavering, getting used to people hating him for his past that he had no control over.  
"People heal." She said, red lip stain shimmering as she wet her lips, preparing for some kind of speech. "I watched my brother die. I watched my boyfriend die at the hands of a power-hungry tyrant when I was so close to having him safe, without him being attached to the thing that Thanos held near and dear." She swallowed, cheeks slight puffing and eyes starting to be covered in a thin, glassy shine with the beginning of tears. "I haven't completely healed from watching everything I loved being taken away from me. I had myself taken away from me. And I let it happen. I didn't fight when he snapped. I welcomed it, even, because without Vision, I didn't know what I was supposed to live for anymore." A single tear ran down her pale cheek, as Bucky just sat and tried his hardest to take the words to heart right at the moment. "When I returned, I discovered that I could fight. That I didn't need to give up, because I couldn't change what happened before, but I can influence how my future plays out." She looked like she wanted to hold his hands like some kind of dramatic movie scene, but decided against it quickly enough and finished with; "You can change your future. Tony won't be around forever, and neither will you. It's a miracle that he even survived, and you left the universe for a while as well. Repair the broken bridges. Fix them back while you still can. Don't end up like me, with so much unfinished business with those I loved that I never got to sort out because they were pulled away from me so suddenly." She turned on her heels, breaking the eye contact and cracking open the plain white door of the hospital.  
Bucky breathed, calmed his nerves, and stood up. 

"Hey…" She said as she entered the room, almost in a sing-song voice.  
"Wanda Maximoff." He heard Tony say as Bucky turned his own head away as he stepped into the room.  
"Hi, aunt Wanda-" Peter started to say, picking up his habit of calling nearly every female Avenger his aunt. They were all more than happy to rise to the role, anyway. 

He was cut off, however, as all eyes fell on Bucky. 

Silence filled the room. Only the consistent beeping of the various machines hooked up to Tony made any noise. 

Tony was pale. He was a little thinner, fluids being run into his veins over the IV ports in his hand. Snow white bandages covered his arms and the part of his chest not hidden under a tank top, hiding the severe burns that laid just under the cloth. 

"I'm kinda hungry." Sam interrupted the tension that hung thick in the air.  
"I'm up for food." Natasha said, grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him up from where he was laying on the foot of the hospital bed.  
"I'll come too." Bruce stood up carefully, ducking as Nat started to leave with Peter in tow. Wanda whispered something just out of earshot to Peter before they left, and soon him, Wanda, Tony and Steve were the only four in the room.

"I know you don't want me here-" Bucky started with, and was quickly cut off.  
"You have an authorization. So you were on the special visitors list." Tony spoke, hoarser that Bucky remembered. Almost dying will do that to you, Bucky supposed.  
Bucky's eyes must have widened in surprise, because Tony followed up with; "The blame should have never fallen on your shoulders. I seemed to forget in my own grief that you weren't in control." 

Steve looked at Bucky with the starts of a smile. 

Bucky felt like crying. 

Wanda gave him a "told you so" look. 

Bucky held his non- artificial hand out to Tony's hand that wasn't hooked up into IV lines.  
"Can you forgive me for what I did?" Bucky said, his own voice even hoarser than Tony's. He was about to cry, and he knew it.  
"Can you forgive me for blaming you for so long?" Tony said, holding his hand up just inches from touching Bucky's fingers.  
At no response and a pushing look from Steve, Tony laughed for a second and said "Yes. Of course I forgive you." 

And instead of interlocking their fingers to make amends, Tony pulled Bucky into the most kind and heartwarming hug of his life. 

 

Wanda was right. 

He couldn't erase his past, but he could decide how he wanted his future to go.

And he wanted to forget about his past, and work on being the best he could be with the cards he'd been dealt with in life. 

He wasn't the brainwashed freak he had been made into. 

He was Bucky Barnes. 

And he's proud of that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Maximoffs_love) || [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)!


End file.
